


Chocolate Eclairs

by palliative



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, happy valentines day, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palliative/pseuds/palliative
Summary: Daniel thought Seongwu would be by his side forever – like always. But this Valentine, things don't quite go his way.





	Chocolate Eclairs

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine - 5SOS

Friends will keep supporting each other, especially on special days. These past years, Seongwu has been supporting Daniel, which in this lonely and single life context means Seongwu would spends the rest of Valentine's day with Daniel. Playing games, watch movies, food hunting. So supposedly, Daniel has to support Seongwu with his life too. Supposedly, because of the unwritten rule, because that what’s friends do.

Except, Daniel just hate the idea of Seongwu leaving him alone, and to go on a date with someone else.

Last night when he was asking Seongwu if he wants to do LOTR marathon the whole day later – like last year and the year before, Seongwu rejected.

“I have a date,” he said.

Leaving Daniel speechless, before he awkwardly congratulated Seongwu – because it is something to celebrate, right? But deep down he feels betrayed but he shut it down and continue his games. Then that night he had a nightmare on how Seongwu’s date is going to take Seongwu away from him and he will have to sleep at the bus stop because Seongwu doesn’t need him anymore. When he woke up, he realized maybe he needs to find another place as soon as possible so he can start living a new life.

 

“First of all, no” Minhyun chews on his bread. “You eat chips while lying around, leaving crumbs everywhere” He shivers when he thinks about it. “Too dirty”

Daniel scoffs. “You lived with Sungwoon”

“Hey what does that supposed to mean?” Sungwoon looks up from his grape juice.

“I’m sorry to break it to you but you are living a messy life, bro” Daniel gives him a pity look.

Sungwoon smiles. “That’s why I have Minhyun” The older one tilts his body until it’s the perfect angle to give Minhyun his happy puppy eyes. “Thank you Minhyun”

“See? I already have one beaver to handle, I don’t need another one” Minhyun deadpan says.

“Why am I a beaver? Aren’t they pretty tidy, stacking up a strong dam and all?”

Minhyun turns to Sungwoon. “Yeah, except you build a dam with your dirty clothes,” He didn’t wait for Sungwoon to reply and turns his attention back to Daniel. “Why you suddenly want to look for a room? Your place is pretty cool?”

Daniel sighs. “Because I will be kicked out soon”

“There’s trouble with the landlord?” Minhyun sounds concerned. “How about Seongwu?”

“That’s the problem,” Daniel grunts. “He has a date”

Sungwoon and Minhyun exchanging look. “Seongwu? Ong Seongwu?”

“Why? Do you think my boy can’t date?” Daniel defends as if his two friends are looking down on Seongwu.

“No, it just –” Minhyun starts gesturing things randomly, trying to explain but can’t find the right words.

Sungwoon suddenly cuts, “Well what is the relation of him dating and you getting kicked out? He can date while still sharing bills with you”

Daniel frowns. “Okay but imagine going home and you’re tired and lonely, and the first thing you see is your roommate eating someone’s fa–” Daniel shudders thinking about it. Then he rephrased it. “Your roommate is giggling and snuggling with someone. Become totally oblivious with your loneliness”

Sungwoon has this disgusted face on his face while Minhyun just trying to imagine the situation. “What is wrong with that? Just go straight to your bed and cry. Or better yet, get yourself a date too,” Sungwoon suggest.

Before Daniel could answer, a loud voice cuts him. “I heard my name and here I am,” Jaehwan announces as he takes a seat next to Minhyun while Daehwi that comes with him take a sit next to him.

“Nobody is even mentioning your name, Jaehwan” Minhyun answered.

Jaehwan ignores Minhyun. “So, what is the topic of discussion today?”

“Oh, Jaehwan lived alone and he is boyfriend-less,” Sungwoon suggests.

“Excuse me? I have a boyfriend, he is just in Japan right now”

Sungwoon waves his hand dismissingly. “The same situation, Daniel won’t catch you in action until your boyfriend physically return”

“What is this about catching people in action?” Daehwi asked.

“Seongwu got a date and Daniel is worried he will catch them in action” Minhyun explains, earning a grunt from Daniel. “So, he is looking for a new place – for reason, I too don’t understand”

Daehwi shoots a confused face. “Seongwu has a date?”

“What is with everyone and not accepting Seongwu got some game?”

“It’s just –” Daehwi shrugs and gives Daniel the look, which Daniel got more confused. “Anyway, if you catch them in action, just go cry in the toilet or something. At least you won’t see them”

“Geez, thanks” Daniel rolls his eyes. Soon after that, he got a message. The sender name makes Daniel's eyebrows furrowed, he bites his lips before carefully slide it open.

 

**I won’t be back for dinner - Onge**

 

Daniel wants to ask more but he sure Seongwu means he already has a  plan with his date, and Daniel doesn't want to know that. So instead Daniel just asked about his whereabouts. He got the reply a few seconds later and it just makes him grunts loudly as he slams his head on the table. All attention turns to him again. Slowly Daniel read the message again, while Sungwoon slowly peeking from behind his head before bursting out laughing.

“Seongwu is off picking up his date right now,” Sungwoon announces.

“Wow, Daniel is actually losing,” Daehwi stated while sipping his smoothie.

“And he hasn’t even made an actual move yet,” Minhyun added.

“Dude you practically lived with him yet you never confessed with him? Or perhaps flirts with him?” Daniel can feel his heart getting stomped by Jaehwan’s question.

Yeah, he is in love with his own roommate. It’s normal – considering how handsome and kind, also witty Seongwu is. But he can never gather up the courage to actually confess. What if Seongwu rejects him? What if Seongwu distance himself away from him? Daniel couldn’t just live with all the _what ifs._

“I’ve learned today to take every chance I got or I will regret my whole life like Daniel. Thank you, Lady Aphrodite” Jaehwan kisses his finger and points out to the sky, as if he is sending the kiss to the Goddess of Love.

Daniel glares at Jaehwan before turns to Minhyun. “Bro, let me stay at your place for tonight?”

Minhyun looks at Sungwoon before Sungwoon shrugs. “We kinda already have plans this evening”

“Oh God, are you guys going out on a date?” Daehwi puts his hand over his mouth. “Amazing, I don’t know you guys are dating”

“We are not,” Sungwoon simply answered, and Daniel could see Minhyun shoulder slightly dropped. “There’s this 50% movie ticket discount for couples and I ain’t missing that chances”

Daniel turns to Daehwi but he suddenly remembered Daehwi probably going to spend the evening with Jinyoung so he instantly turns to Jaehwan. Giving him the sad puppy eyes, hoping Jaehwan will adopt him for tonight.

“Fine,” Jaehwan sighs. “You can hang out but stay incognito mode”

Daniel’s face lights up. “Thanks, bro. I promise I would just sleep. You won’t even notice I’m there”

 

Except it wasn’t that easy as Daniel thought. He was half expecting Jaehwan would play games with him all night but instead, his friend is busy video calling his boyfriend. Jaehwan and Sewoon have been boyfriends for almost two years now. So unfortunate that their Valentine would be a virtual one.

Daniel sighs. He looks at Jaehwan again, showing off some weird looking bear he got during their trip to Jeju last month. Jaehwan is smiling brightly and Daniel feels a pang of jealousy. He turns back to his movie but he wasn’t actually watching it. His mind is everywhere but centralized on one specific person.

Slowly he turns off the television, gaining Jaehwan’s attention when he slings his bag over his shoulder. He simply mouthed _home_ to Jaehwan and the letter simply nods before focus on his story again.

 

The thing about Valentine is everywhere he went reminds him how lonely he is. Not to mention a sore loser. Usually, he doesn’t care about all those couple celebrations or fancy gifts. But his mind keeps thinking of how Seongwu is probably enjoying everything with his date – and not with Daniel. 

“Chocolate eclairs, sir? Two for 1000 won” A salesgirl stops him, showing him the hot steaming pastry covered in chocolate.

For some reason, Daniel feels sorry for the girl. She probably doesn’t have a date too, and even she has one, she has to work instead of celebrating Valentine. Daniel bitterly smiles and bought two, but only take one while he gives the other one to the salesgirl. “Happy Valentine’s Day” The girl looks at him weirdly but didn’t say anything as Daniel walks away.

Every step toward his house, Daniel’s feet feel heavier. Before he punched in the keys, he prayed Seongwu hasn't come home yet. Then pray for it again when he opens the door. Although part of him wished Seongwu is home. Maybe, just maybe his date ends early.

Guess his prayer is answered when his eyes spotted the older boy greeting him from the couch. Seongwu was watching LOTR in his t-shirt and shorts like he never went out at all. “Why are you here?”

“Huh?” Seongwu looks at Daniel innocently. “Because this is my house?”

“Yeah but you –“ Daniel feels something in his throat. He was angry but confused. “I thought you said you have a date? You won't be back by dinner?”

“It’s 10 pm, dude. Way past dinner time.” Seongwu states before raising a bowl of fruits. Then he picked one beetle looking fruit and show it to Daniel. “And Daniel, meet my **date**.” Seongwu's lips turned into a straight line, trying to hold the laughter in while Daniel is already fuming with anger.

“You said you were picking them up this evening,” Daniel raises his voice. He feels like grabbing Seongwu and throw him over the shoulder, onto the floor.

Seongwu bursts out laughing. He is saying something but Daniel doesn’t understand shit, because he is more busy laughing. Something about Daniel is too dumb to fall for a lame joke or something. Daniel already planning to put salt in Seongwu's food for at least a whole month, maybe hides his favorite perfume too. He grunts and flopped next to Seongwu.

He wipes his tears and takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Oh? What is that?” Seongwu asks. His head is peeking at the plastic bag in Daniel’s hand.

“Chocolate eclairs,” Daniel simply answers.

“For me?” Seongwu grins and before Daniel could answer, he snatches the pastry away and Daniel just let him be.

Daniel stares at Seongwu as he takes a bite, smudging his lips with the chocolate, before smiling brightly at Daniel. He lets out a soft chuckle. He was a fool to fall for Seongwu's stupid lie, but at least Seongwu is still here. He still has his chances. And starting tonight, he will take his revenge. This time he will make sure by next year, Seongwu's date will be him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I miss ongniel. I hope they are sharing chocolate together.


End file.
